yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Begin the Pillars Test (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Begin the Pillars Test. It was one afternoon in the fields of Ponyville, SpongeBob was all alone in the field training all by himself. He was so worned out that he had to pushed himself to become strong. SpongeBob SquarePants: (out of breath) Oh boy! I’m so exhausted... All this training is really wearing me down… but I have to keep pushing on! If I want to get strong like Twilight, then I must reach my own limit! Here we go! So, he started to charge up magic energy to perform the Power-Up DX technique. He struggled himself to keep balance of his form, and it worked. He started to run around in laps and practicing punching and kicking. Soon after that he, he finally collapsed in the floor still breathing but really tired from all the training he did. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay… maybe I overdid all that training a bit. Time for a break… Just then, Spike flew up to SpongeBob just to let him know Twilight’s summoning. Spike: Hey, SpongeBob, what are you doing here all by your own? SpongeBob SquarePants: Nothing, I was training by myself. Ever since I had that battle with DoodleBob, it’s just a reminder that I need to prepare myself for anything. So, I started to train myself with my powers to better myself. What’s up? Spike: It’s Twilight, she wants to see you, she’s getting her hooves full running the school already. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay? It’s nothing new, she’s always been a busy bee 24/7. What does she want? Spike: Just your teaching about life in Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob SquarePants: You mean my home? I guess so, but can’t she wait? I can barely stand up, I’m super exhausted. Spike: It’s just one quick teaching, SpongeBob, promise. Sure enough, SpongeBob and his friends were helping Twilight and her friends around the School of Friendship. Sunset Shimmer: I’m just glad you guys could come in short notice. Squidward Tentacles: This better be important, Sunset, I was busy on my own stuff. Plankton: Yeah! This better not be a waste of my time… Starlight Glimmer: It won’t take long, Plankton, it’s just quick teachings as all. Plankton: Okay, so… what do you want? Twilight Sparkle: Just so we all know, all of you are from another dimension called “Bikini Bottom” and I’ve been thinking about it myself and I want to know what exactly is your home like? Patrick Star: Well… Most of us are sea creatures, so we live in an underwater city in the bottom of the ocean! SpongeBob SquarePants: And no one in our world has ever gone up into the surface except us. We went up there several times before. Squidward Tentacles: He’s not lying, I think the first time we actually went up is from a bet we all made with Sandy to see who’s better, land creatures or seas creatures. And we almost died up there, want to know how? Twilight Sparkle: Uhh… How? Squidward Tentacles: By seagulls! They thought we were all made for eating, but Sandy saved us from our doom. Sunset Shimmer: So you all went up in the surface by a bet? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, we were foolish to bet each other back then. It started off as a race, but now it was all a dare to see who’s better. Patrick Star: And the other time is when we went to Shell City to get King Neptune’s crown. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh yeah! Man, I almost forgot that actually happened. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, I never thought each of you had that worse. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, not really. Most of our adventures wasn’t all that dangerous, it was all everyday stuff. Plankton: And compare to us, your adventures are far worse! What else do you want to know about our world, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Well, it’s because I want to know more about your world and know how it works. Just then, SpongeBob begins to notice the flier as he begins to read it. SpongeBob SquarePants: Huh? What’s this? (picks up fler) Hey, Guys, look what I found! (reading the flyer) If you’re having delimas on finding your own friendship, come to Friendship University. Under new management by Headstallion Star Swirl the Bearded. Location, open field not too far from the Crystal Empire. Plankton: Wait a minute, you mean that old unicorn wizard has his own school!? SpongeBob SquarePants: Looks like it. Gallus: I don’t know about you, but I’ll bet it’ll be more interesting than Flim and Flam’s teaching by tax. Sunset Shimmer: I don’t understand this, I thought it was closed down after we busted Flim and Flam for taxing the ponies in Las Pegasus. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, it is strange why Star Swirl is in charge of Friendship University. SpongeBob, you and your friends go and investigate, take Gallus and his friends with you. Ocellus: Don’t worry about a thing, Headmare Sparkle, we won’t let you or any of our new friends down. Silverstream: Won’t that be great to see Somnambula again, Patrick?! Patrick Star: I hope so, Silverstream, I just don’t get it. Why’s that guy has a school? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, I thought there can only be one friendship school, and it’s Twilight’s School of Friendship. Gallus: Come on, SpongeBob. You worry too much, there’s always room for more than one friendship school in Equestria compared to any EEA School compared to Ponyville School and a School of Gifted Unicorns. What can go wrong? Plankton: You just had to say it, haven’t you, Gallus? Fine, we’ll go look at this school When arriving at the Friendship University, everything was different when Stygian came. Stygian: Welcome, Gallus, Yona, Sandbar, Silverstream, Ocellus, Smolder, Cozy Glow, SpongeBob, Gary, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Eugene, Sheldon, to Friendship University. Cozy Glow: Thanks, Stygian. So, what’s with Star Swirl owning it anyway? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah, I found this weird flier saying that this is the new friendship school? Star Swirl the Bearded: They’re be plenty of explanation to all of this, SpongeBob. But right now, I’ve gathered you all here for a special treatment. The others will explain to you soon. Rockhoof: Long time no see, Sandy. Working hard on your strength, are we, Lass? Sandy Cheeks: Dang right I have, Rockhoof, guess that makes us here stronger than a whole herd of buffaloes put together with a herd oxes! Mistmane: And how are you, Rarity, and Ocellus doing, Squidward? Squidward Tentacles: I’m doing okay, Mistmane. Why’d you ask? Mistmane: Just to get to know you, that’s all. Somnambula: We would be most honored if either of you would like a tour our Friendship University. Patrick Star: A tour around this school? Okay! So, they begin their tour around the University. Star Swirl the Bearded: As you can see, SpongeBob. As new head stallion of this university, I must always follow the rules of this very book Twilight wrote. Which is why I’ve put Stygian in charge as vice head stallion and guidance counselor of the university. Stygian: When I first notice Flim and Flam closing the university for taxing all the ponies in Las Pegasus, I’ve been reading Twilight’s friendship school rulebook and decided to turn it into a new and improved university of friendship. SpongeBob SquarePants: So Flim and Flam once had this place for a school, and it turns out it was a scam? Wow, that’s cruel... Star Swirl the Bearded: Yes, it was. But now that Stygian gathered us together again, he told us that he wanted to turn Friendship University into a new friendship school while following the rulebook. (showing his office) This is my office, I keep everything organized until we had new arrivals to our school. Stygian: And this my office fit for a vice head stallion like myself, also a guidance counselor. Gallus: Well, is that impressive, or isn’t that impressive? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yeah it is, Gallus! Plankton: So, these guys who defend your world are now running this school? Interesting… Rockhoof: This is my Strength Class, it’s where I teach my pupils everything there is to know about having your own strength from within you like I once did at the old times. Sandy Cheeks: You have your own strength class? Yona: Yona impressed, even yaks have strength, but not strong as Professor Applejack and Rockhoof. Mage Meadowbrook: This here is my personal Healing Class, it teaches my students how to remedy any disease or virus, every sickness counts. Sandbar: Not bad, Meadowbrook, and I thought Professor Fluttershy would be a good teacher. Gary the Snail: (meows in agreement) Somnambula: Here is my Hope Class, I teach everypony and every creature everything there is to know about keeping our hopes alive, especially during our meditation. Patrick Star: Ohh… I have no idea what’s meditating, but it sounds great! Silverstream: Meditating, Patrick, is how you think deeply or focus one's mind for a period of time, in silence or with the aid of chanting, for religious or spiritual purposes or as a method of relaxation. Wow! That was a hard thing to say! Somnambula: (chuckles) Silverstream, you are a lot like your cousin, Skystar. Mistmane: Here in my Beauty Class, I show my students how to share each other’s beauty of all kinds of flowers, outfits, and other things. Ocellus: That’s amazing, Mistmane. (looks back at Squidward) What’d you think, Squidward? Squidward Tentacles: A Beauty class?! Finally a class that I’m interested at. Mistmane: I’m sure you would since you enjoyed helping Rarity at her Generosity Class. Flash Magnus: At my Bravery Class, I teach all my pupils to show courage and never back down at your enemies. Smolder: How’s that for a class, Mr. K? I know you and Professor Dash make good duo teachers! Mr. Krabs: That’s more like it! A class that I can take to toughen up me bravery? Where do I sign up to this class? Flash Magnus: Easy, Eugene, there’ll be plenty of time for it after the tour. At last, they came to the library where some of the artifacts were placed for display. Stygian: This is our library where we keep books of our history before Star Swirl and the Pillars past their torches to Twilight and her friends, and this section is where we keep our artifacts, Star Swirl's Journal, the Crown of Grover, Somnambula's blindfold, the Amulet of Aurora, Meadowbrook's hearler's mask, Clover the Clever’s Cloak, Rockhoof's shovel, the Horns of Yickslur, Mistmane's flower, the Talisman of Mirage, Flash Magnus' fireproof shield, known as Netitus, Knuckerbocker's Shell, my very book titled, Me and My Shadow, and Cozy Glow’s Friendship Cape. Plankton: I have to admit, these do look kinda cool. Star Swirl the Bearded: Some you can look at, but they’re not to touched. Because they’re for only for display. Just as the tour was over, Chancellor Neighsay arrived from the portal to see the Pillars. Chancellor Neighsay: Afternoon, Star Swirl, I see you’re under new management of Friendship University by your own rules. And to think I didn’t listen to Princess Twilight when she warned me about Flim and Flam’s scam, but I wouldn’t go there again. Star Swirl the Bearded: Yes, Chancellor Neighsay, even I’ve learned to be careful on who to find trustworthy. Chancellor Neighsay: And I see you and your friends along with SpongeBob and company arrive for a visit, Gallus? Gallus: Obviously, just thought we’d take a look around. SpongeBob SquarePants: So, what brings you here, Mister Chancellor Neighsay, Sir? Chancellor Neighsay: As head of the EEA, I must ensure that some of the school are run differently after I bend the rules into a new change on account of Gallus and his friends for saving Equestria. I for one give my full support to the Pillars for their own teachings since my full support to Princess Twilight and her friends. But since I’m taking my break with the EEA, I hope you won’t mind if I assigned SpongeBob and his friends to each teaching, Stygian. Stygian: Of course, Chancellor Neighsay, if you must. Chancellor Neighsay: That’ll do then. (to SpongeBob) SpongeBob, I’ll be appointing you under Star Swirl's supervision, Gallus will be supporting you both only. SpongeBob SquarePants: What do you mean by that? Gallus: What he means is that you’ll be send to learn Sorcery from Star Swirl if you take my hint, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: So… I get to train with the real Star Swirl?! SIGN ME UP! I’m so excited for this! Chancellor Neighsay: Sandy, this will leave you with Rockhoof along with Yona’s support. Yona: Bet Sandy Cheeks tough enough to learn from Professor Rockhoof! Sandy Cheeks: Yee-Haw! You bet yer wool I am, Yona! Chancellor Neighsay: And as for you, Gary. Despite you’re a pet snail, you seem to be healing student material to Meadowbrook with some support from Sandbar. Gary the Snail: (meows and smiles) Sandbar: Looks like Gary’s up for Meadowbrook’s teaching. Chancellor Neighsay: Patrick, this leave you with Somnambula to learn in Hope Class with Silverstream’s full support. Silverstream: What’d you think of that, Patrick? Patrick Star: That sounds great! I always train myself for this! Chancellor Neighsay: Squidward, are you willing take the chance with Mistmane while Ocellus give her support to you? Squidward Tentacles: Well, I don’t know anything about training of Beauty, but I guess... Ocellus: This should be great, Thorax and Pharynx aren’t going to believe this. Chancellor Neighsay: This leaves you with Flash Magnus while Smolder supports you, Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs: You bet your kidster I’m ready for it! Smolder: Now we’re talking! Chancellor Neighsay: And finally, Plankton, that leaves you with Stygian’s teaching and Cozy Glow’s full support. Plankton: Finally! Something interesting! I can finally get stronger with myself! Cozy Glow: Easy, Plankton, let’s get too carried away. With that, SpongeBob was starting to learn Sorcery from Star Swirl along with his pupils. Star Swirl the Bearded: (to his class) For our first section, we are going to take notes on our history from the very beginning to a thousand years later in the present. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, Star Swirl, I’m ready. Star Swirl the Bearded: Now, take note from the first chapter of my history to the very end. Ready… and begin. Just as the pupils took notes of the history, SpongeBob was beginning to think how long it would take. Later, Star Swirl was ready to teach SpongeBob his sorcery he took notes on. Star Swirl the Bearded: Now watch closely, SpongeBob. You are to read the spell before you cast it. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, but before we do this, you think you could teach me some of your own moves of magic while I train to master my moves? Star Swirl the Bearded: That depends on when you get use to one spell at a time. Now, listen, watch and learn from the master. Just as Star Swirl demonstrates his first spell of camouflaging, SpongeBob tried to do the same but having a difficult time to gather energy for himself. The same struggled happened to him the last time, but he tried his best to keep it balanced for Star Swirl. But it all failed and he collapsed in the floor, with exhaustion. SpongeBob SquarePants: (grunted) Not again... Star Swirl the Bearded: (sighed and hoof-palmfaced) This could take a while. Gallus: Easy for you to say. As for Sandy, she was beginning to struggle her strength training with Rockhoof. Rockhoof: Easy does it, Sandy, just carry the boulder all the way to the very hilltop. Yona: Give all you got, Sandy! It just one boulder! Sandy Cheeks: I’m given’ it all I got, Yona! I ain’t givin’ up just yet! But everytime she tried carrying it, she was all tired out already. Sandy Cheeks: Dang it! It wasn’t this hard before! Just as Gary worked on chemicals, he was sweating his mucus. Sandbar: Easy does it, Gary, you’re starting to sweat like crazy. Mage Meadowbrook: Just try and remain calm, you’re getting a little stressed here. Unfortunately, Gary was losing his focus on any remedy ingredients. Meanwhile, Somnambula was teaching Patrick meditation while Silverstream watch. Somnambula: Shall we begin our meditation today, Patrick? Patrick Star: I’m ready, Somnambula. Silverstream: This is gonna be so cool! Somnambula: Good. Now, focus on my voice and feel yourself unlock your potential. (inhaling and exhaling) Imagine everything that troubles you as one big cloud. Now let it float away. You are relaxed. Free to do anything you wish. Just then, Patrick fell asleep in the few short seconds. Silverstream: Oops, I forget to warn you he takes a nap that quickly, Somnambula, so sorry. Just as Mistmane blossoms any flower shape, Squidward was having trouble painting it. Ocellus: Are you trying to paint your cultures again, Squidward? It doesn’t look like the same flower Mistmane makes. Squidward Tentacles: Don’t judge a piece when it’s not done, Ocellus. Painting is a form of art, and you can’t rush art! Mistmane: Take your time, Squidward, always look at the real flower before you paint it. Squidward Tentacles: (sighed) Thank you, Mistmane. As Flash demonstrates his fire blocking abilities, Mr. Krabs was nervous about the volcano. Flash Magnus: Remember, Eugene! It takes bravery to get through any fire! Mr. Krabs: (nervously) Okay, when I say that I wanted to be brave, I didn’t expect to do something this extreme! Smolder: (behind him) Think fast! Just as he freaks out, he fell down the fiery lava and screams as he fell into the lake. Smolder: Whoops, I don’t think I’d share like that, my bad. While Cozy was watching Stygian teach Plankton, he was getting too overboard with the spells that he’s performing. Plankton: Heh… this is almost too easy! I’m mastering these spells like they’re nothing! Cozy Glow: Well, that’s because we have to study, some tests can get harder for us, Plankton. Plankton: That’s the fun part, Cozy. I like taking hard tests, since I’m a genius! Now then… I’m ready to start my real training with my skills now. Stygian: That’s plenty for now, Plankton, let’s all take a break for lunch. Plankton: Very well. I suppose I can have a little break for the time being. I have to admit, I’m getting pretty good at this! Just as SpongeBob and his friends gathered during lunch, SpongeBob was getting more confused than ever and he was still beat for his energy gathering training. SpongeBob SquarePants: Man… This is even harder than I thought… Some of us aren’t doing so well, Patrick. We need a new approach, a new tactic. Patrick Star: Hmm... I got it! Let’s get naked! SpongeBob SquarePants: No, let's save that for when we're selling real estate. There must be something else we can do. What was the reason Chancellor Neighsay assigned us to Star Swirl and each of the Pillars? Patrick Star: Their elements came before Twilight and her friends... SpongeBob SquarePants: That's it, Patrick! That’s before they pass their torches to Gallus and his friends just as Starlight passed hers to Cozy Glow! Patrick Star: Yeah, it’s true... I'm going to play with Silverstream! (as he ran out) SpongeBob SquarePants: No, wait, Patrick! (as he froze) We did things the wrong way, but why don’t we start to show them them our powers and let loose? Plankton: What do you mean? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, we had potential of magic thanks to Twilight. So why don’t start to put our skills to test? Patrick Star: Oh, okay. Just as they continued to prepare themselves, SpongeBob, Gallus, and their friends taught Star Swirl and the Pillars how they learned from Twilight and her friends one by one. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, Star Swirl, you ready to see my technique in person? Star Swirl the Bearded: As ready as I’ll ever be when you and Gallus are, SpongeBob, surprise me. SpongeBob SquarePants: Here you go… At last, he started to charge up and it finally worked and his body was glowing with yellow magic aura and his his emotion was calm. Gallus: How cool is that? Star Swirl the Bearded: Incredible, SpongeBob! How’re you able to control your own magic?! SpongeBob SquarePants: It wasn’t easy, but I learned this from a long time ago from Twilight and Sunset. It’s called the: “Power Up DX” form! This form allows me to double up my strength, speed, and skills. It’s like becoming a super self! I also used this from my battle of DoodleBob. Star Swirl the Bearded: Ah yes! I remember that time back at Mount Aris. (to Gallus) And I take it you learned that as well, Gallus? Gallus: I usually watched just before I do so, Star Swirl, just a hunch to learn that skill. SpongeBob SquarePants: You learned that form too, Gallus? Gallus: Guess you’re not the only learner, SpongeBob. (as he charged his Power Up DX) How’s that for the both of us? Rockhoof: Guess we’re not the only good teachers in our own parts. Yona: It only take inner strength like friendship magic! (to Sandy) Sandy, see if you use Power Up DX! Sandy Cheeks: I’ve been waiting my whole life to show this here to Rockhoof! I also experience this when SpongeBob used this on me. Now it’s my turn! (as she charged her Power Up DX) Yona: With Sandy all the way! (charged her Power Up DX) Gary the Snail: (meows and charged his Power Up DX) Sandbar: Way ahead of ya, Gary. (meows and charged his Power Up DX) Mage Meadowbrook: My goodness! That Power Up DX must be the strongest I’ve ever seen! Plankton: You know, you all may have that form. But I have something better like that, want to see? Stygian: We’re ready, Plankton. Cozy Glow: Go for it! So, he begins to gather mystic energy and his whole body was glowing a white and green glow. Plankton: Heh… This one is a bit of a doozy, but I learned this while I was reading a few books earlier and some teachings from Stygian and Cozy Glow, I call it the “Magic Limit Break”! I have the power of a unicorn, but having a strength boost for myself. Cozy Glow: (charged her Magic Limit Break) It all in the technique, just like SpongeBob says. Somnambula: Such remarkable powers! Silverstream: Come on, Patrick, let’s do our Power Up DX next! Patrick Star: Time to show you all how hard I’ve been training! (as they charged their Power Up DX) Whoa… I feel different. My whole body feels so heavy, and my arms feels lighter. (looks at SpongeBob) Is this how it goes with this form, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yep! You’ll get used to it. Ocellus: Ready, Squidward? Squidward Tentacles: I suppose so. Time for true elegance! Ocellus: Here goes nothing! (as they charged their Power Up DX) Woah! Mr. Krabs: Now it’s my turn! LAND HO! (charged his Power Up DX) Smolder: (charged her Power Up DX) That’s how you do it! Flash Magnus: How about that!? Mistmane: I’ve never seen anything like it! SpongeBob SquarePants: And now for a test run! I need something to hit with. Just as he found a test dummy, he started to beat it up with his form with little time with his speed. Just for that, Star Swirl and the Pillars taught them how they experienced their friendship with each other. And with that time finished, Chancellor Neighsay pleased to see this day. Chancellor Neighsay: I’m impressed with all you’ve all taught one another, I can see now why Princess Twilight runs her School of Friendship differently but very special and unique. Star Swirl the Bearded: But we have SpongeBob, Gallus, and their friends to thank mostly. I am proud to say that we’re truly honored to have them as pupils for the day. (looks proudly at SpongeBob) SpongeBob, I have gifts I’d wish to bestow. (granting him the copies of his Journal and the Crown of Grover) SpongeBob SquarePants: Woah! What are these? The same artifacts for display? Star Swirl the Bearded: Those are the copies of my journal and the Crown of Grover, you’ve officially earned them, SpongeBob. Rockhoof: (offering Sandy the copies of his shovel and the Horns of Yickslur) And here’s mine to reward you as well, Sandy, the copies of my shovel and the Horns of Yickslur. Sandy Cheeks: Golly! Applejack would not believe what I have earned there! Thanks, Rockhoof! Mage Meadowbrook: And Gary, (bestowing the copies of her Healer’s Mask and Clover the Clever’s Cloak) you have officially earned these. Gary the Snail: (meows as he smiles proudly) Somnambula: And for sharing your hope with Pinkie Pie and Silverstream as well, Patrick, (giving the copies of her blindfold and the Amulet of Aurora) these copies of my blindfold and the Amulet of Aurora is yours. Patrick Star: (with tears of joy flow from his eyes) Oh! Those are so beautiful! (hugging her while crying happily) Thank you so much, Somnambula! Somnambula: That’s it, Patrick, let out your tears of joy! Embrace your own hope! Mistmane: I have a few things for you as well, Squidward. (offer the copies of her flower and the Talisman of Mirage) Squidward Tentacles: Thank you so kindly, Mistmane! These gifts are okay, but I love them. Flash Magnus: (offering the copies of Netitus and Knuckerbocker's Shell to Mr. Krabs) And here are the copies of Netitus and Knuckerbocker's Shell for you, Eugene. Mr. Krabs: Sweet Mother of Merciful Davy Jones! I just have no words to this! Stygian: And finally, Plankton, (offering the copies of Me and My Shadow and Cozy Glow’s Friendship Cape) you have been rewarded with the copies of Me and My Shadow and Cozy Glow’s Friendship Cape, just enough for your size. So, what’d you think? Plankton: Uh… Thanks. I don’t know why a cape is considered an artifact, but thanks? Stygian: And straight from the Tree of Harmony, we’ve made the copies of the Elements of Harmony. Just when they offered the copies of the Elements, they started to glow as they each chose them. Patrick Star: Uh.. Why are they glowing? Star Swirl the Bearded: It is your true potential that’s causing the Elements to each choose. SpongeBob, your new Magic Element chose you just as Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, and Redemption each chose your friends as well. SpongeBob SquarePants: Whoa… I’ve gotten more stronger now! Gallus: I’ll say, just like we and our mentors put together with the Pillars themselves! Chancellor Neighsay: I too wish to bestow each of your these, (bestowing all EEA Medallions including a small one for Plankton) you each officially earned your very own EEA Medallions, fit for any pony or any creature worth being EEA material at heart. They’re not toys, but for each of your to use as wisely as you can. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow! Thanks! And so, it was time for SpongeBob, Gallus, and their friends to return to Ponyville. Star Swirl the Bearded: Are you and your friends sure you can’t stay, SpongeBob? You’d all make fine proteges at our university on account of your potential. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks but no thanks, Star Swirl. Twilight and her friends still have much to teach us now that Gallus and his friends were the first to be successful to them. Stygian: We understand completely, SpongeBob, and we do hope you’ll come back for a visit as well. And be sure to bring Twilight and her friends too, there’s so much we can show them. SpongeBob SquarePants: I will! I’ll get myself ready to train with Star Swirl! Star Swirl the Bearded: And I’ll be waiting for you, Twilight, and Gallus and visit someday soon. (winks) Just as SpongeBob used his EEA medallion, the portal opened he, Gallus, and their friends returned to the School of Friendship to tell Twilight and her friends everything. The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225